Inheritance
by Darkness-Takes-Time
Summary: Set just before Harry Potter's 17 birthday.Strange occurances run though the Hogwarts students, destiny will come true. No HBP. Slash. Dark Ginny.


_The title will be changed… when I can think of something better but for now I think I'll just leave it as…_

**Inheritance **

_Warnings: This will have slash. No use in denying that. Some mild cursing and nothing to graphic as of yet, but later there will __be things children under the age of 16? Shouldn't read. _

_Spoilers: Books 1-5. But come on who hasn't read those yet? And some things from book six might be in this, but not much. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter nor am I making any money from this. If I have copied or stolen someone's work it was not intentional and I will give credit where it is due. _

Chapter One: Harry, Beginnings

Green eyes shot open in the dark. Panic etched in every twitch, he looked left. Nothing. He looked right… just the wall. Slowly, knowing, perhaps all along he looked above him. Hanging from the ceiling was something… not anything he had ever seen before. His mind had only a few moments to take in the form above him. Long body, too long…thin and angry… covered from head to toe with black rags, red highlights flowing through its long black hair which was half tied with a leather throng, proving that it at least was slightly civilized.

The thing sprang down, its hands reaching forward, face contorted in agony. Harry rolled off the bed, hoping that he would have enough time to get away. Whatever this thing was it was not happy and it was not nice.

He made it to the floor with a loud thud. He knew this would wake up his relatives, but what could they do. His head slammed against the corner of the nightstand, he could feel the blood flowing down his cheek all ready. He turned to look for something to stop this thing but it was no where around. He could somehow feel it. He knew it was still there, watching him.

"What the bloody hell are you?" he yelled. Nothing.

Harry stood slowly, feeling the world spin. He blinked his eyes rapidly to rid himself of the blurry cobwebs that had creped into his eyesight.

"Harry Potter… I have a need to speak with you." Harry spun on his heel, the world tilted and more blood flowed down his face.

"What? What the hell is this?" Harry was now fighting to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. He had never had a reaction to a simple bump on the head like this.

"I am here to tell you your destiny." It emerged from the darkens. Its voice was still angry, his, for it had to be a he, clipped way of speaking made even Harry's cloudy mind recognize that this was not the natural form for the thing. His facial expression too showed extreme awkwardness.

"Potter, you have been left in the dark for far too long. We now regret that decision but… there's nothing to be done of the past. You are almost seventeen, yes?" Slowly Harry nodded his head, the creature had a strange hold on him, he could also tell that the creature was keeping him from passing out. How he could not tell but he could feel it.

"Good good… I can not tell you much, for it is a right of passage to learn from yourself, but your inheritance is coming soon. You will have only two weeks to find your mate, he has been waiting a long time for you, no doubt." He tilted his head, almost as if he were listening to something, before he nodded his head.

"I almost forgot, you will be approached by one, I can't not say who, and that one will bring your downfall if you believe. Don't trust her! Love will be your greatest ally, death always near you… look into the dark, Potter." Suddenly and with a great force, the creature leapt towards him. His pale hands, gripped his shoulders with their insistence, Harry could feel bone chilling cold. The thing smirked slightly, as if he knew.

"Blood is a precious gift, be mindful of that, Childe." With that the thing disappeared with a loud CRACK.

It had Apparited! Was Harry's last thought before he hit the bedroom floor. His birthday was tomorrow.

All around him the wind flowed rapidly, his books, perched high on the only shelf fell to the floor with a thump. Across the hallway Vernon Dursley rolled over in his sleep his hand falling on his wife, snoring loudly. Petunia stared into the dark, her eyes bloodshot and scared. She rubbed her hands furiously together, her bony shoulders jumping off the bed at the slightest noise. She knew. Outside the night stood still.

* * *

"Harry…. Harry get up! Some freak is here!" Groaning Harry only moved his head, opening his eyes slowly so they could adjust to the light. He felt as if he had a hangover. His Aunt Petunia was standing above him, a broom in one hand and a spatula in the other. She looked positively crazy. Harry opened his eyes slightly more, this time he could make out just how angry she was. Her blond hair, gray peeking out near the roots, was in wild disarray. Not something the neat lady would normally allow, she couldn't even stand one hair misplaced on his head. She hit him hard with the spatula, he grunted this time closing his eyes and hoping she's go away.

When he felt the broom against his back he sat up, what was she had said?

"What?" Even to his own ears his voiced sounded slurred. His Aunt stared at him for a moment working something out in her head before she snapped out of it.

"There are some freaks at the door." Her voice was low and harsh. Harry's first thought was that Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan had come to claim him for the summer. But then his hopes were dashed.

"That freak says that you best hurry up or he will be forced to retrieve you." A strange look of pity flashed across his Aunts face before she continued. "Harry, he did not look like he was making an empty threat." She turned on her heels; she always wore two inch heels at least, and left the room. Harry sat on the bed, his hands in his hair.

Who the hell was here? What could they possibly want from him? A disturbing thought flashed like a bright neon pick sign, there could be a Death Eater downstairs, could be a whole collection of them with their matching black hoods and skull tattoos shining brightly.

As Harry was pondering how to get his wand, locked up in the cupboard this year, and take care of the hoard of supposed Death Eaters downstairs, Petunia Dursley stood outside his door. She may have hated his mother's life and treated him like shit for all these years, but she wasn't a bad person, she had just married and spawned evil beings. She glanced back at the stairs. Her husband was standing on the last step, one hand gripping the railing the other pointing to his left. Apparently the man (freak) was still there and was just as upsetting.

She sighed; Harry really did need to hurry up. The sooner he left the better and less stressed her life would become. All this would be out of her hands and into someone who could help. Something about the man waiting for Harry was familiar though, but then again in Lily and her youth her sister had brought to the house many friends from school, maybe he was one. She shook her head, not hearing any noises coming from Harry's room. Vernon turned if possible even more red and angry. He looked to his left again.

"Petunia, dear. Mr.… ahhh…. I don't recall….er…. your name." Vernon said, his voice coming out in painful burst it seemed. The man had cursed, scaring her husband dearly.

"I don't think that I told you." Came the cold voice.

"Right, right… er…of course…er…. Right you are." Vernon always seemed to talk like that when he was nervous. Petunia would have smiled if she was not so terrified by the robed man.

"What is taking him so long?" The man said, she saw a black boot hit the first step as the man started his climb on the stairs. "The things I do…this is below me." He spoke to himself, it seemed for he had not even glanced at either of the Dursleys as he spoke. A long pale hand gripped the railing, black hair swinging across his pale face. A hooked nose pointed up the stairs. Harry almost felt himself slip down the stairs from shock. This was man… was a Death Eater. There could be no other explanation.

"Potter, I have something that you need to see-"whatever he was going to say was cut off by the sudden force of a chair hitting him. Harry's fist clenched and unclenched in rage. He practically flew down the stairs forgetting about his wizzarding training he kicked the Potions professor across the back once again. The man groaned in pain, but Harry could see he was trying to regain his footing. Just as Harry was about to land another kick Snape pulled his foot down. Harry landed with a thud.

"You bastard!" Harry hurled the insult at him.

"Potter! Regain your control." Snape quickly put Harry under a _Petrificus Totalus_. "This is for your own good. If that damn werewolf could actually be on time then no of this would ever have happened." Snape glared down at him. He turned back the frightened Muggles.

"As you can see I have everything under control." He waved his wand, mumbling under his breath and Harry relatives suddenly found themselves sitting on the couch. Harry, if he had not been in such a state of panic and anger would have been eerily reminded of the last time someone can to pick him up for the Dursleys.

He pulled out a small object; Harry didn't know what it was but assumed it was a time piece before he turned back to the frozen boy on the floor. He squatted down, staring at Harry for a moment.

"Did anyone visit you last night, potter?" Harry, who had started to fight off the spell only glared, but could not help the Occlumency master from entering his memories. Snape sighed.

"I knew they would. All right, since this must be difficult for you, and I must say I enjoy seeing the Boy-Who-Lived frozen and quite I think you'll stay like this until Lupin arrives." He then proceeded to settle himself on one of the Dursleys chairs. Petunia had her arms wrapped (as far as she could anyway) around Dudley and Vernon was trying his hardest not to look upset, though the bright red skin and twitchiness was a sure sign.

Harry had just gotten it so that he could move his head when the door burst open. With robes that seemed even more raggedy and patched then ever before, entered a nervous Remus Lupin.

"Finally, what took you so long? Did you decide to bite off a few flees?" Snape sneered, earning a glare from the werewolf.

"Really Severus, you should be nicer to the man that saved your arse." Remus, glanced around the room.

"Where's Harry?" he asked. Snape raised an eyebrow, gesturing with his wand at the young man who had no managed to free his shoulders and toes. Remus gasped slightly.

"Harry? Is that you?"

TBC

_A/N: all right so this is my first attempt at fanfiction. As you can see. I've had this chapter for a long time, way before the sixth book came out and sense what I have in mind wont work with the plot I am choosing to ignore certain parts of that evil book. Anyway, tell me what you think, I will continue this story whether any one likes it or not. I'm not sure on the pairing just yet. _

_Oh and if anyone would like to beta this, please contact me. I would appreciate it, hopefully there werent too many mistakes. _


End file.
